


Go Write that Essay || The Winchesters Need You!

by waywardwaffle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, motivation, reader - Freeform, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwaffle/pseuds/waywardwaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick ficlet as motivation for you to finish your classwork! Dean and Sam need your help with research, so you better hurry up and get it done!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Write that Essay || The Winchesters Need You!

The gentle murmur of _Dr. Sexy, MD_ is pierced by the sound of your ringtone. You sigh and reluctantly flick off the TV after reading the caller ID: Dean.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Sam and I need a bit of help on a case,” Dean responds, sounding out of breath. “We’re in Yellowstone National Park, going after that thing we thought was a Tulpa.”

You remember researching that case with the Winchesters, only a few days ago. You’d since parted ways briefly to take care of a simple poltergeist on your own. “Yeah, what about it?” you reply.

“Well, it’s definitely not a Tulpa. Came face-to-face with it, and it’s definitely not something formed from an idea. _Way_ too corporeal. Sam and I just got back to the Impala, damn thing chased us all the way back here.”

You frown, one hand absentmindedly trailing down your face. “Okay, so it’s in Wyoming, resembles Bigfoot, people keep seeing it and getting spiked in the head?”

“Pretty much.”

“Okay, I’ll check up on it,” you tell him. Your own hunt can wait; you know the boys are counting on you to get back to them as quickly as possible.

“Thanks so much, Y/N,” Dean sounds relieved, “not even Big-Brain over here could figure this one out.”

You laugh. “No problem. I’ll call you later.”

“Okay. Talk to you soon.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful.”

“Yeah, Y/N. You too.”


End file.
